Comfortable
by BeastInABasket
Summary: He just wasn't sure how to react, as he had figured Gamzee liked him in a strictly platonic way, aside from (what Tavros thought was) joke flirting. Yet, Tavros could also be overthinking it entirely.


I've been craving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for ten thousand years.

I have such an unhealthy obsession with this ship oh my God.

Aiight this is gonna be dumb as Hell.

Gamzee was comfortable.

Like, really comfortable. Stretched across the couch in the Nitram/Leijon apartment, he had a pillow against the arm rest, with his head on the pillow. His right leg was bent, and leaning against the back of the couch. His left was hanging off the front. Finally, his arms were splayed at awkward angles which surprised Gamzee to be so cozy.

Tavros had left him in the living room watching television so he could fold and stow away his recently washed clothes. His sister-like roommate Nepeta was being taught how to ride horses by her new boyfriend, Equius Zahhak. Tavros hummed to himself as he shoved clothes in the dresser.

Gamzee had been watching a nature documentary about seals on some obscure channel, even watching through the credits with a dopey smile. When the credits finished rolling, Gamzee found himself witnessing an infomercial about women's weight loss. Groaning, he searched for the remote, only willing to move his head. It was on the coffee table, only a few feet from the couch. Reaching out his long arm, he tried to grab the remote from the table, his arm only missing by a few inches. He furrowed his brow and reached again, and tapped the bottom of the remote, sending it falling off of and under the table, further from his reach. Gamzee groaned in defeat.

Hearing Gamzee groan, Tavros walked from his bedroom to the end of the hallway and seeing the object of his affection lying on the couch with an expression of total dispair. "Uh, Gamzee?" He asked, walking in the living room. Gamzee's eyes darted up, and he pouted, which Tavros found really, um, cute.

"Tavbro," Gamzee began, "can you all up and help a motherfucker out?"

Tavros sat on the couch by Gamzee's knee and nodded, tilting his head to look at him. "O-of course. What do you need?"

Pointing a hand at the remote sticking from under the table, Gamzee started, "You see this here fine motherfucking remote? He's all decided that he don't find me worthy of his bodacious clickery, and up and ran from my outstretched grasp like a betrayed dame. Leaving me with the fate of one unfortunate motherfucker, to watch exercise of happy ladies until the end of time, or it's scheduled programming."

The story had Tavros smiling, like all of Gamzee's stories did. "So you want me to, um, returned your lost beloved prince of the, uh, kingdom of Channel Changes?"

A lazy smile spread across Gamzee's face, the kind that made Tavros' heart flutter. "Read me like a motherfucking brochure, Tav." Tavros got on his knees, reaching for the remote, and Gamzee's eyes flowed over the smaller man's appearance, landing on his ass, which had been the star of more than one naughty dream of Gamzee's.

Standing, Tavros held the remote out for Gamzee. "Anything for my bro," Tavros smiled. Gamzee smiled in return, grabbing the remote, then Tavros' wrist, and tugging him on top of Gamzee. "Uh, Gamzee?" Tavros was blushing, half-straddling his best friend, with Gamzee's right arm over his waist.

"Yeah, motherfucker?" Gamzee's face had turned to the TV, clicking through channels. There was a careless and sleepy smile on his mouth, satisfation clear in his incredibly indigo eyes.

Of course, Tavros had no problem with being pressed up against the taller man's chest. He just wasn't sure how to react, as he had figured Gamzee liked him in a strictly platonic way, aside from (what Tavros thought was) joke flirting. Yet, Tavros could also be overthinking it entirely. Maybe Gamzee was just up for a nice, totally non-romantic round of bro-cuddles. Shaking his head, he replied, "N-nothing," and layed his head on Gamzee's warm chest.

After watching a nineties sitcom for an hour and a half, Gamzee had passed out, now with both arms around Tavros. Said man was tracing patterns lightly onto Gamzee's shoulder. Without Gamzee talking, his mind wandered over how long he'd wished to be in this position. The large hands and long arms encasing him felt even better than he imagined them feeling. Gamzee's chest was also firmer than he expected, hidden strength beneath his baggy shirts and pajama pants. He sighed quietly, listening to his crush's deep breaths.

When he thought about it, he realized that there had been hints that Gamzee liked him. Maybe hugs that lingered longer than necessary, or random kisses to the forhead or nose. The thought made Tavros' cheeks heat up. Was it possible that Gamzee wanted him as much as he wanted Gamzee? Nepeta always told them that they were perfect for each other, like salt and pepper or peanut butter and jelly. She also mentioned she shipped them more than the Spanish armada.

Tavros sat his chin on Gamzee's chest, looking up at the man's face. His eyes were moving beneath his lids. Tavros would recognize his eyes anywhere, the beautiful color almost purple. His dark, tanned skin and full lips and crazy hair and long eyelashes and wow Tavros was getting far too excited about this. He sighed, returning his head to it's original position. Above him, Gamzee grunted and pulled Tavros tighter to his chest. With the tightening of the hold on him, Tavros felt a wave of affection take hold of him, and he smiled, kissing the area above the taller man's heart. After deciding to sleep, he snuggled closer to Gamzee and the warmth he emitted, like Tavros' own personal heater.

Tavros woke up on the couch alone. A blanket had been thrown over him, and the godly smell of pancakes floated from the kitchen. His stomach growled.

Hearing Tavros' stomach make a mating call, Gamzee walked into the living room, spatula in hand. In a cocoon of blanket sat Tavros, rubbing at his eyes like a child, and Gamzee's heart melted. "Morning, Tavbro," Gamzee smiled, returning to the kitchen to flip the pancakes.

"What time is it?" He heard from the couch, piling two plates high with the pancakes.

He grabbed toppings, two forks, and headed to the couch with the feast. Passing Tavros his plate and fork, he answered "About seven in this miraculous evening." Tavros' eyes widened. "You were too motherfucking cute for me to wake up, you know?"

Blushing, Tavros grabbed his plate, smothering the pancakes in syrup. He bit into the pancake and moaned at the taste, a sound Gamzee thought should be illegal. Can't be getting all up and motherfucking horny around his Tavbro. Once he coated his pancakes in whipped cream, Gamzee shovelled in a mouthful. "You're so freaking good at m-making food, Gamzee." Tavros looked to Gamzee, only to see him sinfully licking the whipped cream off of his fork.

Tavros almost whimpered.

After an excruciatingly long dinner-breakfast, their plates were stacked onto the coffee table, and both men were full to bursting. Gamzee had his feet propped up in front of him, rubbing his stomach and smiling. Tavros licked his fingers and stretched. "If I, uh, say so myself, Gamzee, you made a rather miraculous meal, tonight."

Gamzee smiled. "I try my motherfucking best." He reached out, grabbing Tavros' chin. "Hold still, bro. You got some shit on your face." Nodding, Tavros tilted his head back so his friend could clear the syrup off of his face.

But instead of using his hand, Gamzee leaned forward and slowly wiped his tongue across the corner of Tavros' mouth. Tavros gasped, eyes widened like saucers. As if nothing had happened, Gamzee leaned back against the couch, turning to the TV with his ever-present lazy smile gracing his features. A million thoughts raced through Tavros' head in hardly any time. It was then he realized that if he didn't take the opportunity to finally have Gamzee now, he never would.

With butterflies doing an entire ballet in his stomach, Tavros spoke. "I, uh, think you have some, too..." Gamzee looked at Tavros, and the smaller man had to force himself not to back out. He placed his hand on Gamzee's cheek and closed his eyes, pulling him until their lips met.

A content sigh left Gamzee as he added more pressure to Tavros' lips, a hand finding it's way to the back of his mohawk. Tavros' heart was beating a mile a minute as he pulled back, his chocolate eyes meeting indigo. The happiest smile he's ever seen on Gamzee's face broke out, and he was pulled into another kiss. This kiss stole the breath from his lungs. Small hands tangled in Gamzee's curly hair, and he groaned quietly, pulling Tavros into his lap. Tavros felt a tongue nudging at his lips and he complied, opening his mouth and letting his own tongue tangle with it. Gamzee's heart was fluttering, and he grabbed Tavros' hips, massaging the skin with his thumbs. Feeling Gamzee's fingers on his hips had a tiny moan leaving Tavros, and the prior decided he wanted much more of that noise, and louder.

Flipping them horizontal on the couch, Gamzee settled between the younger man's legs, and his mouth trailed down the beautiful tanned neck. More moans and gasps came from Tavros as Gamzee's tongue worked magic on his neck, and he could hardly believe he was in this situation. He'd been dying for this almost as long as he'd known Gamzee, and now he was scratching his short nails down the elder's back, a hungry growl blessing his ears. After leaving enough marks to satisfy Gamzee, he trailed his tongue back up to Tavros' lips, continuing their heated kiss.

Heat was covering his entire body, and Tavros was losing control quickly. His hips bucked up into Gamzee's, and the friction he recieved was delicious. Gamzee seemed to agree, for the next thing Tavros knew, strong hips were grinding onto his steadily and he yelped helplessly.

"Should we take this to the bedroom, motherfucker?" Gamzee asked between sloppy kisses and panted breaths.

There it was. The million dollar question. Was Tavros ready to do this? To go all the way with the man he'd loved for the majority of their friendship? His body certainly felt like it, and Gamzee seemed more than willing. He pulled back from the kissing, looking all over Gamzee's face, and he knew his answer. "I would, uh, very much like that." 


End file.
